User blog:XSCENEx/Book 1 Reality codes : Lesson 1 - Reality codes
History of reality codes When I got 23, I've finally noticed how things actually work. (Read my last blog entry for explaintation). So, I've tried a bunch of experiments with Psi-Balls etc. I programmed them like I wanted to and got interessting results. I have a very good knowledge in electronics and decided to find a way to get some information from Psi-Ball -> to machine. This costed me 2-3 years of my life. from Day to day, I was working hard on that little project. While I needed to create a super capacitor(original name was condenser). A capacitor is a electronic component, which saves electric charge and energy. I also build up a Read-Only-Memory chip, which generates a progression of numbers, letters and special characters(ä,ö,ü,ß). The point was, that I couldn't generate a exact progression. So, this generates random of those numbers, letters etc. -> But this was intended, because Psychokinesis can manipulate the coincidence. (See that conscious project, where random generators, where going away from the expected rate of numbers on 9/11). With around 25/26 I was stopping the project after 2-3 years. Then with 28 I have done it. A made a little machine, (It haves the size of the first apple computers out there) with a screen, which generates that random progression of numbers, letters and special characters. I made also a Input cable, which have to be touched by my hands. While I was putting energy into that Input, the output(screen) gave me that random characters and numbers. I noticed, that some of that progression's are similar with the others, which means that they have a exact progression. When I got 30, I made that fat machine a bit little, added some calculation methods into it. (-> Complex equations, Normal addition, subtraction, multiplication and division). I also deleted the special characters and all letters. I only had following into it: 0-9 a,b,c,d, e For example: When I programmed my Psi-Ball with orders, then I get following progression: "'89790'827aba348a3b48484ar4tadddb6939ae95495" I call that the "89790 progression" -> It seems to appear in every order for a psi-ball. Another example: "3258a467583ß98468387436623079ab368'89790'289" I tried it more than 20 times and in every progression this number progression was found. So, I called this the first time code. Since, it had something to do with this. Also, warm energy results in multiple numbers: "23888338388838aa74784888aa88aabb8822883939" -> Burger progression -> Notice the number 888. It appears directly after the last eight. Only exception was the number 4 and 7. -> Interessting thing: the 4 is between the two 7's. Burger progression I called this, since some number is enclosed by 2 numbers. However, it's not 4 and 7 everytime. It's random, but the progression algorithm itself is interessting. Also the aa, bb or aabb is very interessting, which shows how sorted everything is. From that moment on, I knew that these codes have something to do with Psychokinesis. Lesson 1 - What is a reality code? A reality code is a progression of numbers and letters, which are showing actions->reactions in reality. A little machine generates these. It has 42 characters and is completly random, at last If you don't do anything. It can be out of: 0 - 9 a, b, c, d Lesson 2 - Commonly occuring progressions Commonly occuring progressions are the 89790 progression, the burger progression, the psi-ball progression, energy progression. These are very interessting. -> the first 2 I explained already in the history of reality code. But the next 2 are a bit harder, which took me longer to find out. The psi-ball progression is just a unprogrammed Psi-Ball. (A normal psi-ball). No changes or anything. A neutral psi-ball, which doesn't shows any reactions. The progression result is as follows: "923ba8588946a8486388ab874868c74868483d8589" -> The parts, that are commonly occuring: "46a" and "88ab" Examples: "235945a84639b352'46a'6846'88ab'567949598257375" "325845a89'46a'46985'88ab'846854821109984300232" "359928700258289592'46a'435'88ab'35881904688710" Then commonly these were occuring: "43868439206434'46a'b48684684'88ab'018305230737" After 46a there's "b", which caused confusion. It's not 46ab, it's 46a. Then we have the energy progression, which appears in every form of energy: Numbers like 8, 4, 7 and 9 are occuring commonly, which means, that energy is explained in 8479 progression. However, the generator could generate them randomly around 20 times. So, we can't really show a progression of energy. Lesson 3 - Input/Output machine My special machine, with Input/Output has an interessting point: Imagine if you could give in a reality code and then you get back an output... Wouldn't be that great? You could create a psi-ball, with using the energy of the machine. Input: '"'89790827aba348a3b48484ar4tadddb6939ae95495" 89790 shows, that it's a order to do. -> "827aba348" -> The order. The order was: The Psi-Ball should give me a telepathic picture of the environment. "a3b48484ar4tadddb6939ae95495" -> The energy construct? / Psi-ball? Output: The Psi-Ball will do the order to make a telephatic picture of the environment. A machine that changes the real world, with codes. -> However, not fully working yet. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts